guacameleefandomcom-20200222-history
Juan Aguacate
Juan Aguacate is an agave farmer in Pueblucho who, after learning of his childhood friend and daughter of the President Lupita is kidnapped, chases Carlos Calaca and his minions. Upon obtaining the Mask to become a Luchador, he travels across the lands, being trained by Uay Chivo along the way. Biography Early life From a young age, Juan dreamed of being a luchador. He and El Presidente's Daughter were childhood friends. ''Guacamelee! In the beginning of the game, Juan starts out as a farmer in Agave Fields. After traveling into town for the upcoming festival, he meets up with El Presidente's Daughter, who has returned from university to visit. However, she is kidnapped by Carlos Calaca, who kills Juan. When he wakes up in the Dead World, he meets the Guardian of the Mask, Tostada, and is restored back to life after he puts on the special mask, turning him into a luchador. Afterwards, Juan sets off on his journey to stop Calaca. In the Forest del Chivo, he meets up with the goat-man Uay Chivo after destroying one of his Choozo Statues, who takes him on as an apprentice and teaches him the ways of the luchador, including techniques like the Rooster Uppercut, Goat Jump, Olmec's Headbutt, Frog Slam, Dashing Derpderp, and more. At the end of the game, he finally faces off with Calaca, who has spent his time performing the ritual to gain godlike power. Upon its completion, he becomes a giant monster, now a god over the living and the dead. Juan's power, in the end, is great enough to put a stop to Calaca for good. If the player has collected all 6 Legendary Mask pieces, he has a happy ending, marrying El Presidente's Daughter and living a good life as the hero who saved the day. Guacamelee! 2'' Seven years after the good ending, Juan is retired from being a luchador and lives a peaceful life with his wife and two children. However, after going out to get avocados for the family's dinner, he is called by Uay Chivo to the Darkest Timeline, to help in a situation that could lead to the collapse of the timelines and the end of the entire Mexiverse. Juan goes, and he meets up with Tostada again in Los Manglares. Upon getting sent to the Dead World and putting on the sacred luchador mask again, Juan returns to his old self and heads off to Pantanillo to meet with the Council of Uay Chivos, who explain to Juan that in the Darkest Timeline, a man named Salvador, who defeated Calaca when Juan could not, is after the three ancient relics made by Tiempochtli to access El Otromundo, where the recipe to the Sacred Guacamole lies. Juan is tasked with finding the relics before Salvador, lest the timelines collapse in on each other. Yet again, he finds Choozo Statues and relearns old techniques, alongside some new ones like the Eagle Boost. He fights some new opponents on his quest including the magician El Muñeco and his chickens, the undead sorceress Uay Pek, the evil vulture Zope and his accomplice Cactuardo, and eventually Salvador himself. He also meets the Chicken Illuminati, who have believed in a prophecy that Juan, the fabled Chicken-Man, would find the Special Key and brave a challenge. He does so and meets the Holy Hen, who gives him advice. Upon defeating Salvador, he runs into El Otromundo after bringing Salvador back, and remembers the Holy Hen's advice, guiding him back home to the Good Timeline. Other Versions *In the Darkest Timeline, Juan died during his fight against Carlos Calaca at the Great Altar and was unable to save Lupita. The two are buried near the ruined Casa de Juan in the Agave Field; they settle inside the house in the World of the Dead, though only Juan's head is present, suggesting he was decapitated. **During the first meeting with the Uay Chivos in Los Manglares, they shared that every Juan from their respective timelines have died, with Uay Chivo 24 (the Uay Chivo from the Good Timeline) being the exception. Trivia *Juan's name is repeatedly joked in dialogue, with the protagonist being "the one." **His surname is Spanish for "avocado," leaving his full identity to be "one avocado" or "John Avocado." Gallery Juan.jpg|Juan as a farmer. gaming-guacamelee-screenshot-1.jpg|Juan in-game guacamelee-620x250.jpg|artwork of Juan guacamelee_thumb-625x1000.jpg|A close up of Juan's face guacamelee_agave.jpg|Juan before becoming a luchador Category:Characters